


【上与下】

by hsly



Category: hsly
Genre: F/F, 超朋, 超杰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsly/pseuds/hsly





	【上与下】

繁忙疲惫后的片刻歇息。

休息间里， 张超趁着录制休息时间，快速的拿起手机回复梁朋杰的消息。

“超儿！超儿！你录制完没呀？”  
“没有呢，大概要到凌晨一点才结束，现在休息一会儿，想我了？”  
“我才没有想你好伐？！”  
“真不乖，一点也不诚实。”  
“我跟你说我今天去看了粉丝说的老福特...”  
“看到了什么？”  
“我不懂，为什么超朋的文全是你A！？”  
“啧啧啧，粉丝真懂我。”  
“？？？#欺负我你能得到什么·JPG#”  
“能得到你。”  
“....”

 

张超看着聊天记录嘴角上扬，正想继续撩一下自己的小男友，但偏巧现场导演喊开始录制了，无奈放下手机。

张超与梅溪湖的兄弟们录制结束后已经将近凌晨累得慌。在否决了蔡程昱第五次提出去吃油爆虾的意见后，一行人决定去酒店附近的KTV用唱歌放松一下。

“超，你说油爆虾这么好吃他们为什么要否决我的建议？”蔡程昱对旁边玩手机的张超说道。

张超抬头看了眼蔡程昱就低下头笑着看屏幕，手指飞速的在屏幕上敲字， 嘴里念叨着 “你心里是只有油爆虾和可乐吗？来的第一天宵夜是油爆虾，第二天宵夜也是油爆虾，现在都第三天了你还要吃油爆虾？” “那不是因为好吃嘛..你在干嘛？和朋朋聊天？”蔡程昱眼尖的发现和张超聊天的头像是梁朋杰的微信头像，但备注...

张超被蔡程昱的突然提问问懵了，反应过来才回答了蔡程昱并且顺带怼了一把“啊？啊对，在和朋朋聊天，你没事就赶紧去喝你的可乐！别说话了。”

“有朋忘蔡”高杨冷不丁的在旁边出声。  
“.....”张超沉默的说服自己不能和切开黑计较。  
“.....”高贵冷艳的王子蔡程昱不想搅和。

 

有三种地方始终充满着离别与重逢  
机场，火车站，还有汽运站

此时此刻在机场的梁朋杰和张超聊完谁A的话题后，恰好冰冷的广播女声响起，提醒着要上飞机了。梁朋杰不知道自己偷摸着去会有什么样的后果。但少年人总是对生活充满激情与勇敢的。梁朋杰在知道张超要去长沙录制节目的时候，就休了假准备去长沙逮他。下了飞机的梁朋杰觉得又累又乏想继续睡觉，但想到自己还要去给张超送惊喜，便驱散自己的困意。梁朋杰早就向石凯打听好了他们住的地方，就连现在在哪玩着，梁朋杰都已经一清二楚了，於是现在就打的士直奔目的地。

坐在角落的张超觉得自己喝大了，好像出现幻觉了，因为张超感觉自己看到了梁朋杰出现在眼前，摇了摇头想着自己什么时候成了喝一瓶啤酒都能醉到出现幻觉的酒量。事实证明，张超酒量不至于这么菜。梁朋杰是真的出现了，正和兄弟们笑着打招呼， 但张超还看见了石凯是第一个跑过去抱梁朋杰的，并且扬了扬手机说朋朋是过来找我玩的~ 梁朋杰笑着说别闹。嗯。张超觉得自己要给梁朋杰一个小教训才行，放着自己的男朋友不问，去问别的男人。 

张超就坐在沙发角落纹丝不动，不去抱也不打招呼，像孩子般置气的盯着梁朋杰。气氛很快就降下来，连没有灵魂的蔡尧和一心爱国蔡程昱都感受到了不对劲。除了高杨，其他兄弟们都不知道为什么俩人突然闹矛盾了，蔡程昱倒是灵光一闪若有所思的看了看梁朋杰和石凯再看看张超。两人隔着一张一米六长的桌子对视着，梁朋杰依旧带着笑容看着张超，哪怕离得远张超也看清了梁朋杰眼眶微微打转的泪。

“啧，哭什么呢小哭包。”张超起身走到梁朋杰面前，伸手替梁朋杰擦拭脸上滑落的泪。

张超在兄弟们面前把梁朋杰带回了酒店，“张超，你为什么不理我。”快要到达房间门口的时候梁朋杰委屈的问到。张超沉默的拽着梁朋杰进入房间后顺手带上了锁，落锁的声音让梁朋杰有点莫名的心慌，身体轻颤了一下。

“怕了？这才刚开始呢。”张超把梁朋杰抵在房门，右手穿过梁朋杰的腰身揽住往自己身上紧密贴合，左手拽着梁朋杰的手腕高举过头顶箍住，头低垂在耳旁撩拨着问梁朋杰。凭借着高几公分的优势把梁朋杰整个人禁锢在怀里。“不..不是，张超你干嘛呢...你先放开我好不好。咱有话好好说，别玩这个嘛。”软糯中带着点点哭腔的南方口音听起来就想让人干不正经的事儿。加之太过亲密的距离使得梁朋杰紊乱的呼吸和说话的气息都喷洒在张超脖子上。

凌乱的鼻息和急促喘息交织在一起让人沉溺。

张超对男孩的话置若罔闻，他直接覆上了唇，对着男孩的下唇细细的吮，舌尖轻舔开男孩的唇齿。温柔中带着侵略，唇舌相交，张超不紧不慢的攻略城池，分开时两人嘴角处隐约能看到一丝丝的银丝，淫魅至极。一场极致的深吻让梁朋杰整个身子都软绵绵的。张超不知什么时候把梁朋杰抱上了床，直到衣摆被掀开后细密的吻和游移的手落在身上梁朋杰才发现这和自己入了狼口，还是自己主动送上门的那种。

张超想在今天把梁朋杰办了，之前一直认为小朋友还小二十都不到，可以再晚点，让他还能有反悔的机会，但现在觉得可以了。

异地恋时久违的重逢是最容易滋生黄色念头的。

在张超看到梁朋杰笑着出现的时候，张超就想要他，狠狠的要，让那带着乖巧笑容的人在自己身下轻颤着绽放，展现无人见过的一面。

张超一只手支撑着身体，另一只手可想而知的早已游移到了身下人的某处。梁朋杰看到那只以前在梅溪湖练歌时替自己弹伴奏的手正不紧不慢地解着自己的裤链，顺着内裤边伸进。  
“脱了好不好？”张超低头附在梁朋杰用低沉的声音说着。“好..”梁朋杰点了点头，温柔含情的嗓音让梁朋杰脑袋有点发沉，反正已经做到这了不如继续做下去。得到许肯的张超快速的褪下梁朋杰的衣物，张超身上还穿着录制时穿的那套黑色西装。梁朋杰伸手替他都脱掉，露出精瘦的上身，因为偶尔锻炼而出现的人鱼线深至裤腰下。梁朋杰不是没有见过张超没穿上衣的样，但却没有像现在这么亲密接近过，于是脸上带着淡淡的绯红。

前戏总是要做足的，毕竟身下的男孩还是半个小朋友。轻咬男孩的耳垂，再到喉结，灼热的吻慢慢的一点一点往下移，带起了梁朋杰的情欲。手中握着男孩炙热的昂扬，上下套弄。下身的触感与滚烫的体温在一点点侵食着梁朋杰。

张超再次覆上男孩的唇，翻搅著对方口中的津液，手上加快了套弄的速度。炙热的顶端已经渗透着点点白浊。突然加快的速度让梁朋杰感到性欲的快感和即将到达的高潮。一吻毕，两人急踹的呼吸声重叠在一起。张超手中的动作没停过半秒，片刻后，男孩的情欲发泄了。张超没有让男孩有歇息的机会，或者说是自己下身的硬物休息不了。张超把手指伸下男孩的未开发处，用男孩刚刚的发泄物做润滑一点一点的挤进去，直到整根手指的没入后开始抽插，梁朋杰被突然入侵的异物搞得紧张极了。后处下意识的收缩更加限制了手指的抽插。“乖朋朋，放松点~别紧张。”张超轻哄著男孩，手指慢慢的抽插，想让男孩好适应。“换你来试试看你紧不紧张！你说说我该怎么放松。”可男孩并不想领情，像是闹变扭般用带着点点南方口音的哭腔不满的说着。张超哭笑不得的温柔哄骗着男孩 “好好好，那我慢慢来好不好？” “嗯哼....”梁朋杰不满的哼唧了一下。

张超的嘴骗人的鬼，梁朋杰在被进入的瞬间只想到了这句话，并且决定以后都不想相信张超说的轻点慢点。因为此刻张超正在快速的占有着梁朋杰。一下又一下激烈的顶撞着，把初经情事的涩疼被酥麻的快感取代，每一下都顶得男孩身子不住的颤抖。张超的双手抓著男孩的腰间，狠命的抽插戏弄著。“嗯..嗯唔...慢..慢点..”一次次的冲撞，让梁朋杰发出一声声抑制不住的呻吟。两人交融的淫液顺着根部滑落，滚烫的炙热在后庭处里兴风作浪着。快感再一次的袭向两人。

张超喜欢逗弄梁朋杰，比如，故意在梁朋杰快到高潮时停下不动不出来也不进去，引得梁朋杰臀部轻扭着，仿佛想将停在入口处的欲根塞回自己的身体深处一般，双腿夹著男人的大腿无声催促著张超行动。张超反而能忍住偏要让梁朋杰用软糯的声儿喊他一声“哥哥”才肯就着意。

一声接着一声的呻吟浪潮。  
一声接着一声的肉体交合声。  
都是交合曲中必不可少的的音符。

男孩微红的眼，带着点点因撞击而冒出的生理盐水，略带色情淫媚的眼神，让张超只想把男孩压在身下狠狠的贯穿，享受着这份被紧实包裹的快感。猛烈的贯穿让本来就快要到达快感顶端的男孩直接到达高潮，一阵阵的酥麻感蔓延到四肢百骸，脚趾因快感而蜷缩，男孩的后处因高潮而突然收缩，毫无防备的张超被夹的缴械投降。梁朋杰还未从余潮里脱离便感受到了体内的硬物再一次的勃起。  
“你出去..我不要了...不要了...我不玩了..好累啊...”发觉张超还想要的梁朋杰立马慌乱的用手无力的推抵着张超的胸膛。“不要了那你帮我解决？嗯？”张超无奈笑到。“我才不要。” “那怎么解决？” “憋着吧。” “啧，小没良心。” 张超就着梁朋杰的意慢慢退出埋在对方体内的欲望。

上身的汗液和下处的爱液让梁朋杰觉得浑身黏腻，于是他拾起被丢在床尾的衣物穿上并拿了套干净的衣物。转身问了句张超 “来不来一起洗澡？” 梁朋杰当时并不知道这句话会带来什么，要是知道的话，他发誓如果能回到进浴室前，他保证闭紧嘴巴不说话并且快速进入浴室锁上门。但没有时光机器这东西。大概三十分钟前，梁朋杰觉得人算不如天算，自己没有张超会算。比如梁朋杰进了浴室才发现张超住的房间有浴缸，本想泡个澡，但因为被张超搞累了于是又放弃了泡澡的念头。比如梁朋杰本来想着只是和张超正正经经的洗一个澡，但不知道为什么洗着洗着自己就被张超压在墙上做了。后入的姿势比在床上躺着的时候插得更深，两人刚好的身高差成为了他们站着做爱的最大的优势。张超用着九浅一深的方式抽插，偶尔加快点速度，但却没有床上那么激烈。超怕太过用力会把本就腿软的梁朋杰撞的更加站不住脚摔了。梁朋杰上半身半趴在墙上喘息，细密的吻落在梁朋杰肩胛骨到白皙的背部，留下淡淡暧昧的青紫和引人遐想的红痕。水流声和肉体的撞击声在两人的耳旁响起，增添了点情趣。

沉迷于情事会让人头脑不清楚。

梁朋杰不知道自己何时被张超抱上办公桌上，笔直的双腿被最大限度的打开，身上已经被擦干，体内是已经契合的性器在抽插，张超用着舌尖勾起梁朋杰的唇舌，从没安分过的手游移在男孩身上，梁朋杰甚至觉得自己再继续做怕是会被搞坏。他已经累到连呻吟声都不想忍了，反正也不可能吵到隔壁房干脆放任自己。

真是荒谬又疯狂的一晚上。

梁朋杰已经记不起换了多少个地方做爱了。此时回到了浴室里的大浴缸中，水面漂浮的热气混合着性爱的热潮让两人都沉沦其中。水中，张超的硬物早已经深埋在梁朋杰体内进进出出，浴缸里的水被激起一层层水浪，张超双手掐着梁朋杰的细腰，肆意的抽插着，水中的压力使得交合处进出的时候更加有阻力，抽出时带着点点上一场情事留在体内的白浊，插入时带着少许的水滑进柔软的内壁。张超总有着各种姿势去变着法儿摆弄梁朋杰，引得梁朋杰止不住口吧啦吧啦的吐槽。“张超你能不能让我歇会。” “张超你不怕闪着腰吗？”梁朋杰在张超又一次的喷泄在自己体内时，立即对张超威胁的说到，“张超你要是再来一次老子就和你掰了!!!” 张超抬手捏了捏男孩的脸，退出在男孩体内的欲望起身走出浴缸，拿起一旁的浴巾围上，把还在浴缸里喘息的梁朋杰清洗干净捞起来。洗完澡后的梁朋杰才知道原来老福特上的车是真的，腰酸腿软也是真的。半靠着张超，把身体大半的支撑点都放在张超身上，看了看右边的人揽着自己的腰，走的一步一个稳，神清气爽的模样，让梁朋杰看到后觉得很怄气，于是他突然转身倒向张超，把支撑点全都放在张超身上，整个人扑在张超怀里。张超被突如其来的重量撞得猝不及防，后退了几步腰身磕撞到洗漱台才堪堪抱稳怀中的男孩不倒下，腰间的疼入骨髓的嘶气声还未脱口，就被覆上来的唇堵回去了，男孩用着不太熟练的技巧探入口腔，翻搅着自己的舌尖，青涩生疏的技巧让两人都不免被牙齿磕碰疼。

一吻毕，张超轻笑出声，带着宠溺的眼神看向梁朋杰说 “怎么？想当A了？” “是不是我想当你就让我当？” 迷离的眼神让张超眼神一暗，装作妥协道“那，亲一下？下次就给你在上面？” “行啊，我记着了～”得了好处的梁朋杰瞬间觉得腿不软了，欢快的脱离张超的怀抱，但张超就没这么好受了，刚刚的磕撞让张超觉得现在腰已经快要断了，装委屈的喊着梁朋杰说“小朋杰~我腰疼~” “哈？怎么会腰疼了啊？” “你刚撞的。” “那..现在能走吗？”张超靠在梁朋杰身上装作遗憾地说“走是可以走，但对以后小朋杰的xing福生活怕是没了” “你一定要这么讨打吗？” “疼~” 主卧室里被褥上的凌乱和满地的衣物简直不堪入目，於是梁朋杰无奈的把张超扶到小房间里，穿了套干净的衣服，打算出门去找嘎子哥拿点膏药贴给张超。“超啊，嘎子哥在几号房？” “8618，你去找嘎子哥干嘛？” “借点东西呀。” 梁朋杰敲了敲阿云嘎的房门，嘀咕着也不知道嘎子哥睡着没，梁朋杰正想再敲一下却刚好门开了，但开门的人不是阿云嘎。

 

“大龙哥，你怎么也来了呀？嘎子哥呢？他去哪了？” 梁朋杰边走进去边问到。“嘎子他在洗澡，我刚好今天休息就过来了，咋的，找嘎子有啥事”郑云龙难得不困便解答了梁朋杰的疑惑。“啊对，差点忘了，我是来问嘎子哥借点腰伤的膏药。”郑云龙惊讶的转头看着“你扭到腰了？看着不像啊。” 梁朋杰解释道“不是我，是张超。”但郑云龙更加惊讶的看着梁朋杰，对着他说“没想到啊，那你先坐会，我去给你找找，还有你以后要当心着点，别太莽莽撞撞。” 梁朋杰以为郑云龙说的是自己的性子需要注意，而且想到张超也是因为自己的莽撞才磕到腰便连连应下声“哦好的哇，我知道了，我下次会注意着点的啦~” 刚洗好澡的阿云嘎出来便听见了梁朋杰这句话，於是出声“注意啥？朋朋来了啊，超儿呢？他怎么没来？” 郑云龙拿着膏药从房间出来，替梁朋杰回答到“注意身体，超儿应该在房间，被伤到腰了来不了。来，接着。” 最后一句是对着梁朋杰说的，并把手中的膏药抛向梁朋杰。阿云嘎听到张超弄伤腰了瞬间提高音量问“什么？超儿弄伤腰了？怎么弄伤的？朋朋你弄的？”  
“啊？啊对，我不小心的...”梁朋杰因为被突然的质问而心虚的回答道。阿云嘎震惊的嘀咕着“没想到啊...大龙你看得出来吗？”“看不出来。”郑云龙平静的回答阿云嘎。梁朋杰觉得自己听不懂他们在说什么，但也没想深问，他觉得自己出来够久了，该回去了，三人行是他多余的。于是举起膏药扬了扬出声道“那嘎子哥大龙哥，我先走了啊，超还在房间等着我呢，谢了啊哥~” “谢啥呢不用谢，明天小聚会你俩来不来？” “来！肯定得来！具体时间地址发微信给我哈！走啦我。” 梁朋杰出了房间门，觉得有点说不上来的怪，晃了晃头把这想法甩了出去。在房间里躺着刷微博等着梁朋杰回来的张超也突然抖了抖，觉得有点不祥的预感。

 

这边阿云嘎和郑云龙仿佛知道了什么惊天大秘密，立即建了个没有张超和梁朋杰的小群，把一帮“姐妹们”拉了进来。一股八卦的味道在这“姐妹”群迅速散开。

梁朋杰回到房间，替张超贴好了膏药，换来了张超的一个深吻，也阻止了张超想继续的动作。

翌日上午，张超醒来就看见蜷缩在自己怀里的人，拿起床头的手机看了看时间还早，决定晚点再叫醒梁朋杰。张超起床后发现腰间的痛感还在，怕是磕的不轻，想着下午是不是得去医院看一下。

梁朋杰在醒来时伸手往隔壁位置探去却没有摸到温热的触感，睁眼看了看，张超已经起床了。梁朋杰没有在一睁眼的时候就可以看到张超，心里觉得有点落寂，但这份落寂在看到张超走进来时就烟消云散了。

张超洗漱完出来时发现梁朋杰已经醒了，正坐在床上双眼迷离，放空自己。突然觉得还早，时间足够，或许可以大早上的开会儿车。

抬脚走向床边，忍着疼弯腰低下头往梁朋杰的唇吻了下，问道“要起床吗？还是继续睡会？” 梁朋杰揉了揉眼睛咕囔道“不想睡了，今晚不是还要聚会嘛，下午的话到处去逛逛吧？” “好，听你的，那不想睡的话来做点有意义的事。”张超顺手就把梁朋杰推倒在床上，唇覆上，轻咬，轻吮，熟练的探入口腔翻搅唇舌。

梁朋杰双手推抵着张超精瘦的胸膛，片刻后，两人气喘吁吁的相视一笑。梁朋杰翻身跪坐在张超身上，用不太熟练的吻像在轻啃着张超，引得张超下腹一紧。两人的下处隔着薄薄的布料微微摩擦着，张超伸手替梁朋杰把身上碍眼的白T脱掉，两人赤裸着上身。青涩的吻从张超的脖子一路往下蔓延，到张超锁骨上时留下暧昧的吻痕与淡淡的齿痕。张超单手解开男孩的裤链，握住男孩已经勃起的硬物，轻轻套弄，另一只手伸向床头的润滑油。两人快速的将身上的裤子褪去，再一次的坦诚相见着。张超将梁朋杰拉向自己，用充满性欲的嘶哑嗓音在梁朋杰耳边说道“我腰疼儿，你在上面自己动。” 梁朋杰面色微红的点头，张超将润滑油涂抹在自己的炙热处和男孩的后处。细长的手指因带着润滑油而顺畅的滑入男孩柔软的内壁，抽插几下后，把男孩的手放到自己的炙热，示意男孩自己来，梁朋杰直起身子，手轻颤的握着炙热，把顶端抵在自己的入口处，缓缓的坐下，直至整根没入。梁朋杰颤了颤身子，哪怕有着润滑剂做辅助，依旧抵不住炙热塞满后处的饱涨感。柔软且紧实的内壁包裹着炙热。紧实的快感让张超忍不住想握着梁朋杰的细腰自己疯狂顶撞，但腰间的伤限制了他这么做。

这个姿势可以让炙热整根都吞入体内贯穿着，梁朋杰跪坐在下身处，双手撑在张超双腿，眼里充满情欲的红和少许的水光，头向后仰起，使下颚线和喉结看起来更加性感。后处因为臀部的抬落而一会吞吐一会吸纳着张超的炙热。

十五分钟后，梁朋杰趴在张超身上抬头看着张超语气里带了点自己都不知的撒娇道“超啊～我好累呀，不要了好不好嘛？”简直太累了，比昨晚加起来还累。

张超一直受不得梁朋杰带着爱意的眼神，太过可爱了。更何况这会儿梁朋杰的眼里带着点点水光，像似求饶也像似撒娇的。  
于是张超抚着男孩的背，轻声哄到“我还没行呢，再坚持会儿嘛。”  
“用其他办法不行嘛？”梁朋杰反问。   
张超故意戏弄道“嗯？用口还是用手？”  
“....”梁朋杰沉默的直起身子准备继续。  
“你不是说下次让我在上吗？？？”但突然想到昨天晚上说过的话。  
“对啊，那你现在是不是在上面呢？” 张超勾唇笑到。  
“你居然诓我！你知道我要的不是这种上！！”梁朋杰气炸。  
“我不知道呀～” 张超此刻嘚瑟到忘记了自己还需要梁朋杰帮忙解决生理需求，还因为骗到了梁朋杰而轻笑道。  
“张超你真有本事，哼，自己解决吧。” 梁朋杰翻身下来让炙热离开自己体内，气呼呼的对张超哼唧。  
待张超感受到了怀里消失的温热和没了柔软包裹的炙热才想到自己嘚瑟太明显了，把小朋杰惹炸毛了。

张超立马开始了哄朋计划。

“小朋杰，我难受～”  
“自己没手吗。”  
梁朋杰玩着手机头都没抬的怼张超。

“小朋杰，我腰疼～”  
“那就去医院看。”  
梁朋杰继续低头刷微博刷超话还在群空降。

“小朋杰，我知道错了～”  
“以后还骗不骗我。”  
梁朋杰终于抬头看了一眼张超。

“肯定不骗了！”  
“哼～”  
“那小朋杰帮帮我嘛，我难受。”  
“好。”  
张超难受，梁朋杰自然也是好不了哪去的。于是没多犹豫就答应了，再次翻身坐上去，让炙热重新进入体内。休息了会儿的梁朋杰，肯定是还有力气的，但偏偏他就像故意惩罚张超似的，不紧不慢的律动。张超完全受不了这般厮磨，却也任由着梁朋杰，他知道梁朋杰就是想把他搞泄。

默契的人不管是身体还是灵魂都是契合。

半小时后，张超和梁朋杰才彻底起床。已经将到了午饭时间，张超带着梁朋杰去了酒店楼下的餐厅吃饭，恰好遇上了石凯高杨方书剑代玮蔡程昱，便一起吃午饭。梁朋杰觉得好像有点回到了几个月前在梅溪湖的感觉，只是石凯用不可思议且带着点点的佩服的眼神看向自己是怎么回事？？？梁朋杰这会儿早已经忘记了深夜时阿云嘎和郑云龙的怪异。这边张超也很疑惑高杨和蔡程昱为什么要用一种难以置信的眼神看着自己，于是几乎是两道声音同时开口问到“你俩为什么要用奇奇怪怪的眼神看我？” “石凯你盯着我不说话怪瘆得慌！” 

“咳咳咳...”谁都没盯着看的代玮清了清嗓子，“说说吧，你们什么在一起的。藏的这么深昂，居然不告诉兄弟们。” “就是就是。” 石凯迅速附和道。“老云家自产自销了。”方书剑也打趣道。

张超出声解释，“我们没偷偷摸摸藏着啊，是你们瞎看不见。” “那是因为我们以为你是哥哥的那种对朋朋好！”石凯反驳到。  
“有对象的早就看出来了。”高杨突然出声。  
“我这不是唯一的cp都被张超拆了嘛！”单身石凯在线懵逼。  
“我有子棋。”高贵冷艳的蔡程昱搬出了龚子棋。  
“.....”方书剑后悔为什么要提前一天到这。  
张超再次解释到“看吧，高杨就能看出来，我们是真没藏。我和朋朋是快录制结束才在一起的。” 梁朋杰在一旁点头。

石凯趁着张超去厕所的时候，飞快坐到梁朋杰身边，认认真真的问梁朋杰“张超的腰怎么了？你弄的？” “咳咳..对..我弄的...我也没想到的...”正在喝奶茶的梁朋杰被石凯的提问弄的有点尴尬内疚，但抬头看了看兄弟们怪异的眼神，本想替自己反驳的话瞬间止住了，梁朋杰脑子突然灵光一闪想到了嘎子哥和大龙哥的嘱咐，兄弟们不可置信的眼神，他们...该不会以为是我上张超的时候用力过度把张超的腰弄伤了吧？？？梁朋杰想试探一下是不是自己想多了，于是小心翼翼的开口道“张超其实表面上看起来很A，实际上..”“实际上是O”果然，石凯快速的接过话语。其他兄弟也认同的点了点头说没想到啊。梁朋杰僵住了，想开口替张超解释解释，但想到要是解释的话就等于和他们说自己才是O。梁朋杰又想到了张超刚刚在床上骗他，于是想着小小的报复一下张超。不如...梁朋杰摸了摸鼻梁故意带着歉意的说“以后我肯定会注意点的，不使劲。”嗯。肯定不使劲扑过去，后半句梁朋杰在心里说了。在看到兄弟们再一次点头表示认同时，梁朋杰拿起奶茶挡住勾起片刻又落下的唇角。

张超从厕所回来时，就听到梁朋杰温柔的喊了一声“超鹅～” 张超疑惑“怎么了朋朋？” 梁朋杰笑了笑“就是想叫叫你。”  
代玮等人 “....惹”

繁忙的都市里，忙里偷闲的时间里能约上朋友，是难得的。

再一次回到这个地方，每个人都有点复杂的情绪。欢喜，回忆，别离，重逢，感慨，各种各样的情绪萦绕在心上。

晚上08:11分  
梅溪湖酒店小型宴会厅

张超牵着梁朋杰慢悠悠的来到宴会厅时看到龚子棋正在给蔡程昱剥油爆虾壳。  
看到嘎子哥和大龙哥笑着打闹。  
看到人工伸手取下代代的眼镜吐槽着代玮家里是不是开眼镜店的。  
看到凯哥熟练的举起手中的手机让大家对着镜头打招呼。  
看到石凯高杨方书剑贾凡李彦锋一起在打王者。  
看到陆宇鹏坐着贾凡身边给腾不出手的贾凡喂蛋糕。  
看到豹豹靠在博豪身上浅睡。  
好多熟悉的景象，让张超有点恍惚的以为回到了梅溪湖，回到冬季里的那个美丽的乌托邦。

只是不知道为什么有点不详的预感。

 

END(大概)

 

————————————————————


End file.
